Rarity
"You made me scared of you for months. Now you're scared of me. It isn't fun to be scared, is it? As much as I hate to admit it, I can see why you like tormenting other foals. It does give you a nice feeling, doesn't it?" - Rarity to Annie before she buries her alive Rarity is the protagonist of The Secret Life of Rarity ''and ''A Shadow Hangs Overhead, ''a secondary character in ''The Public Life of Sweetie Belle ''and an antagonist in ''Broken Blossom ''despite being dead. '''Description' In MLP:FiM canon, Rarity is a generous and hard-working pony who run Carousel Boutique and makes dresses. She tried her best not to resort to violence, completely unlike how she is in The Secret Life of Rarity. She is shown to care for Sweetie Belle, but her work sometimes gets in the way. In the Killer Rarityverse, Rarity is a serial killer who kills ponies to feel the power of having absolute control over a pony's fate. She's still all about cleanliness and being proper, but when she's murdering another pony, the need for cleanliness drops, but she still acts just as proper as she does in the normal series. Rarity is shown to become increasingly regretful of her actions as the story goes on and her addiction becomes harder and harder to fight. She doesn't want anypony close to her to suffer for her actions or even be remotely like her, constantly referring to herself as an evil pony. Synopsis Over the course of The Secret Life of Rarity, she kills over eighty ponies, twenty diamond dogs, a griffin, and a minotaur before she is finally caught and executed by Princess Celestia. In the The Public Life of Sweetie Belle, Rarity appears to Sweetie Belle in her dreams several times during the story and continuously tells her little sister how she never wanted to hurt her friends or family. In Broken Blossom, Rarity starts to appear to Joyous Blossom in dreams after Diamond Tiara's death, but unlike the Rarity in the previous two books, this one is gleefully malicious and tries to get Blossom to murder her step-mother, Lilly, to which Blossom always refuses. Later she appears as a hallucination and is revealed to be a manifestation of Blossom's desire to murder ponies. There is also another Rarity which is more like the actual Rarity, as this one is kind and has no desire for Blossom to become like her. Body Count Rarity's 80+ victims include: * Dug * Kicker * Annie (Classmate) * Unnamed Solicitor * Scootaloo's Parents * Janice * Gilda * Trixie * Trixie's Parents * Scarlet Tomato * Twenty Diamond Dogs * Flim and Flam * A filly named Sweetie and her mother * Hayseed Turniptruck * Krissy * Cherry Bomb * Sweet Tomato * Iron Will Events of ''The Secret Life of Rarity'' First Kills She saw the blood starting to trickle into the stream, tainting the clear water. Tainting. His blood was tainting the pure water, just as the three of them had tainted her spot. Rarity had never really liked filth, and avoided it when she could, but growing up in poor conditions meant that she was surrounded by uncleanliness, so she had trained herself to tolerate it to the best of her abilities. With what had just happened, she realized just how horrible it was when filth was allowed to taint something so innocent and pure. ''- Rarity's feelings on Dug's blood entering the stream at the creek'' At the beginning of the story, Rarity is happy to be starting school, and is eager to get there as soon as possible. She's established to be in poor conditions, as her parents both have to work and are unable to take time off. Once at school she is almost immediately picked on by three of her classmates, Dug, Kicker and Annie. The three of them torment her for being poor with verbal taunts. Another foal, Cheerilee, defends Rarity and the two become friends as a result. The teacher suspends the three bullies and tells Rarity about a creek where she can go to relax and calm down. As time goes by, her tormentors become increasingly malicious to her as they get in trouble time after time. Rarity stops telling ponies about what they were doing since telling about it only made things worse. During this time, Rarity spent a large amount of her time in the creek, which she saw as the one place where she was truly safe from harm and torment. Even so, her anger begins to increase, eventually culminating in Rarity beginning to attack the trees in the creek with a rock to vent her anger. A week after she first hits a tree, Dug, Kicker and Annie locate Rarity in her creek and corner her, intending to beat her up. In self-defense, Rarity picks up a rock and slams it into Dug's head, killing him instantly. Rarity finds that killing Dug gave her a rush, and then proceeds to hit Kicker in the head and continuously smash it with the rock multiple times. Annie runs away, but Rarity ends up catching her and hitting her with the rock as well, but Annie survives the blow, albeit bleeding profusely. After stopping the blood flow, Rarity digs a hole and buries Annie alive after she regains consciousness. Rarity then disposes of Dug and Kicker's bodies by throwing them into the Everfree Forest for timberwolves to feast on, and by a stroke of luck, a thunderstorm washes all the blood away, which means she got away with the murders. After that she decides to continue killing so she can get that rush that she got from killing her classmates, and over the next five years, kills six more ponies. It's shown in a newspaper article Rarity keeps in her room that she faked sadness to the press to avert all suspicion from her for the deaths of her classmates. Sweetie Belle's Birth and Applejack's Introduction You have to call this off, Rarity. Think of how Sweetie Belle would react to finding out she had a big sister who died before she was born! Apple Bloom deserves a sister if she can't have parents. - Rarity's thoughts when Applejack mentions Apple Bloom Five years after her first kills, Rarity and her parents now live in a much nicer home thanks to Rarity's talent for finding gemstones, which has her set for life. Rarity herself is surprised and ecstatic to hear that she's going to have a younger sibling soon. The night her sister is born, Rarity meets a pony named Applejack in the hospital while her mother is giving birth. Applejack reveals that her parents were hit by a carriage and doesn't know if they're going to be okay. Rarity is then called over to the maternity ward to see her new baby sister, whom she helps name Sweetie Belle. Rarity is told she can't stay by the hospital staff, and she prepares to head home, but comes across Applejack, crying over her parents' bodies. Applejack takes her father's hat and asks Rarity to escort her home. Rarity decides to kill Applejack in order to end her immense emotional pain, luring her to the creek she always used for kills at that point, and preparing to hit her with a rock, but she stops when Applejack mentions she has a baby sister named Apple Bloom who will now have to grow up without parents. She quickly drops the rock and fakes wondering how they got to the creek, and they head back to Applejack's house. A few months later, a solicitor comes to her front door and tries to make a sale, despite the "No Solicitors" sign on the door. Rarity invites the pony in and says she's going to fix some tea, but instead grabs a knife and proceeds to stab the solicitor to death. Soon after, Sweetie Belle starts crying, and Rarity calms her, only to realize that Sweetie Belle is covered in the blood of the solicitor, but Rarity still briefly thought it was her sister's blood, and she promises she will never hurt Sweetie Belle. Carousel Boutique '' "Oh Rarity, it's so nice when ponies get what's coming to them, isn't it?"'' - Rarity making preparations to kill Scootaloo's father Three years later, Rarity had acquired a run down building which she had wanted since she was a foal. She gets help from some moving ponies to get her settled into the new place, which acts as her business, home, and location for murdering ponies. After the workers are done, the foreman asks for his payment, but also asks for two hundred extra bits, and threatens to sue Rarity if she doesn't give him the money. Rarity falsely agrees, and once he leaves, she begins to plot his death. Later that night, Rarity follows the foreman home and enters his home and immediately says she's going to kill him. She initially offers to let him live if she can kill his wife instead, which he agrees to. However, she just kills both of them anyway, and while snooping through their house, finds a sleeping filly in a bedroom, along with a picture which tells Rarity the filly's name is Scootaloo. Initially she thought to kill the filly, but instead dropped her off at an orphanage so she could have some chance at a normal life. Category:CHARACTERS Category:ALL